Twilight To The Maximum
by JustBREATHEforNow
Summary: What happens when Renessmee meets Angel at school and Edward reads her mind, a whole lot better in real life, I hope! JACOBxMAX (Rated T for minor swearing and future violence)
1. Mini Alice

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Maximum Ride or Twilight. If I did this would be better quality and published.

-Renessmee-

Hi, my name is Renessmee, but you can call me Nessie for short. My teacher is trying to make me pay attention to math, little does she know my burning thirst is getting worse. If we want to stay in Forks lunch better come real soon. "Hi my name is Angel, I moved here from Arizona" I must have zoned out again, she smells weird, like a bird. She sits by me and immediately starts talking to me. Jeez, she's like Alice.

-Angel-

So far everything seems normal, reading people's mind I realize they don't get new people here often. There is one girl who is very pale with pretty golden eyes, it hurts to try to read her mind. All I got is she isn't human, but is not from the school either. Weird. I will have to tell Max about this. I hope we don't have to move! She seems okay, I sit by her and try to start conversation, eventually I can tell this is going nowhere and say, "I'm not human and neither are you, wanna come over and play at my house tonight? I have a teddy bear names Celeste, she is very soft.

-Remessmee- **(authors note: sorry about all the pov switches)**

"I'm not human and neither are you, wanna come over and play at my house tonight? I have a teddy bear names Celeste, she is very soft." Woah,woah, what? I really wanna have a friend so I say ok and put up mind blocks as the bell rings for lunch, Dad would not like this. "Do you want to sit with me and my family at lunch?" I ask. "Sure" she says eagerly. Yup, mini Alice

**AUTHORS NOTE: Let let me know if I should continue, not sure where I am going with this but reviews are always welcomed and ideas are even more awesome! Sorry for it being so short. Won't update until I get at least one review, I know y'all are reading this.**


	2. What Crazy Things Happen At Lunch

**Authors Note: At a little bit of writers block so sorry if this sounds forced.**

xXx Edward's POV xXx

"Edward" Alice hissed "Renessmee's future just went blank."

xXx Renessmee POV xXx

Angel and I walked into the cafeteria arms linked together. I heard the whispers around about a Cullen finally socializing, and by the looks of it so did Angel. I just let their snotty little comments roll of my shoulder.

xXx Angel's POV xXx

I can't believe how rude these people are to Renessmee and her family! As we walked up to the lunch line even the rest of the Cullens were staring at us. I whispered to Renessmee, or as she likes it Nessie, what I wanted. She said she doesn't even eat so I can have her food. Sometimes it really sucks having a bigger appetite than humans do. We both grab our trays and what appears to be nachos but one of my chips is blue. Not the good kind of blue chips either. "Let's hope this works" Nessie whispered as we started walking to her family, who FYI have not stopped staring. I guess vampires don't have to blink. I sat down between Nessie and a girl who from reading her mind seems to be Rosalie. She is really pretty and sure as hell knows it. As I start shoveling food down my throat as the rest of the Flock walked in. They all stopped and stared at me, except Iggy of course who was pulled back by Gazzy, at how I alre have found other non-humans. Oh well. I showed them a mental picture of what they look like and they all started walking towards the supposed nachos. They actually taste okay, except the blue chip, forever grossed out by that. Eventually the bell rang on an uneventful lunch period when someone yells food fight and throws a cookie at Nessie's face. The entire family and Flock instantly surrounded Nessie and I. Nessie had the cookie in her hand, in addition to not having to blink vampires seem to be super fast, even by hybrid standards. I grab the cookie and eat it while Nessie looks at me with disgust "Food is food, and who passes up a good cookie?" She shrugs and the chaos ends with someone pulling the fire alarm. Let's just say school ended on an eventful lunch.

**Authors Note: sorry it is so short, again with the writers block...**


	3. Flyboy Attack!

**Authors note: sorry on how short, I will update as soon as I get a review.**

xXx Renessmee xXx

"Daddy, can I go to a friend's house? I promise to be safe and to be back before dark." I asked pleading in my mind for a yes. I really want to see Angel again. She was really understanding when I told her of me being a vampire. She asked me if I was from a school. I asked her about that but she told me she would tell me tonight. I can't wait!

"I dont know sweetheart."

COME ON DAD SAY YES ALREADY! "Please...pleasepleasepleaseplease!"

"fine" THANK GOD! I grabbed my purse and a jacket because it was raining and headed over to Angel's house.

xXx Angel xXx

I can't wait for Nessie to get here! I am going to take her to this field the Flock and I found. Everyone wants to come with to meet her, that should be fine as long as she doesn't freak out. A loud knock from the door made me jump up and run to the door.

"Hi An-"

I interrupted her by saying "come on" and sprinting out the door. When we got there the rest of the flock was already there and waiting. When i had finished telling her everything her face was priceless, a mix between sorrow and excitement.

"Can I see them?" She asked referring to my wings I said sure as i unraveled my snow white wings. Just then I heard an annoying buzz and thought 'oh shit' as at least 200 flyboys came at us. Iggy and Gazzy kept thinking how relieved he was of finally being able to use some of his many bombs, even though Max took 50 of them last night. Max and Fang were both thinking that it wasn't very nice of them to interrupt our playdate. Ugg, I hate that word. Nessie was confused. I saw Nessie attempt to take one down and said to hit them right below the neck. As I demonstrated the head flew off.

"Woah" said Nessie

"I know right!" Yelled Gazzy as he proceded to take two flyboys and crash them together.

_BOOM_! I swear the sky shuddered as Iggy blew up the remaining Flyboys.

" Uhh-I better go home..." Said Nessie as the ran off.

**Authors Note: sorry the Cullen vs. Flock fight is coming up. Can I get two reviews? **


	4. Sparkle-Dad To The Rescue

**Authors Note: thanks y'all for reviewing!**

**abigail11262001**

**oreoeasterbunny**

**Ultimate-Slytherin-2001**

**and RAM**

**you guys are really making ths fun!**

xXx Renessmee xXx

Well th was very... interesting to say the least. i remember the sickining crunch as the heads went flying.

"RENESSMEE CULLEN! YOUE WERE IN A FIGHT! THEY PUT YOU IN DANGER!" well shit, Dad heard. I saw my family race down the stairs to Angel's house as i followed.

xXx Angel xXx

i heard a wooshing sound and some furious thought as i rushed outside for what looked like a fight. Max went to who I presumed was Carslile

"what is the meaning of this?" the Cullens were all shocked -besides Nessie- that we werent afraid of them. From Nessie's description was Jasper said "They arent afriad, they are ready to fight, to kill..." I dont think we were supossed to hearthat but we all clearly heard Edward say that he cant read our minds. Wierd, I can read them but they can't read us. I sent out a mental note saying they're vampires and Renessmees family.

"You put my daughter in danger!" Edward

"Really, I didn't notice. I was to damn busy fighting for her life!" Way to go Max piss off the angry vampires. Edward lunged at Max who procceded to sent a roundhouse kick at his cheast ending him flying into a tree, which in result let out a crack and split in half. The Cullens all attacked. I took on Bella who I procceded to fly crashing through the house.

"Really Angel, aim away from the house! We just moved in!"

Suddenly, Alice stopped and stared at Iggy wo was fghting Carslile.

"He's blind"

Everyone stopped and stared at Iggy.

_CRUNCH _

FUCK! THE FUCKIN SPARKLE-DAD BROKE MY DAMN ARM! As you an guess I sremed for a split second due to the force behind it. Iggy rushed forwrd to set it. All of a sudden a russet colored, black, sandy, grey, dark grey, and dark brown wolves bigger than me came out of te forest and growled at the Cullen's. There minds are connected but I was to busy staring at the dark brown colored one to notice. All of a sudden the russet, grey, and mine-i mean dark brown one turned into very cute guys. I read tere minds to find out that they were shape-shifters and they imprinted on me, Fang, and Max.

I quickly relayed to the flock what had happened.

"I think it's time we have a little talk"

**Authors Note: sorry bout shorness. really tired, know thats no excuss so i will update ASAP. I stll crave reviews!**


	5. One Big Mess

**authors note: I really didn't want to go through explaining everything so pretend I did.**

xXx Quil xXx

I heard a scream and quickly left work, shredding my clothes as I phased I saw the entire thing as I raced to the leeches house to hear the story I arrived just in time

"Shit" Seth muttered as they were done. We had gone first and then the "flock" as they called themselves started. They had to pause countless times for multiple people almost phasing. Ahem, Seth. Once they were done he ran over to the smallest one, Angel I think it was and hugged her so tight it would have killed a human but she hugged back just as hard. I am almost positive they imprinted but as they pulled away and I saw how they were looking at each other all doubt vanished.

xXx Maximum xXx

After a little lot of PDA from Angel and... Seth I think it was? Oh well.

_Maximum, did I ever tell you that you are part Quiloute? _Well shit, the voice is back.

_Nice meeting you too. _Ha freaking ha, real funny. All of a sudden Jasper cringed and I felt everything in me go haywire. Nessie, who had a thing for Gazzy, Jake, Seth, and Leah started freaking out as I managed.

"We're fine, just getting a new power" we all ran outside as we transformed into big shaggy wolves.

"My, my Maximum. Aren't you just a little fluff ball of fury" everyone got into a fighting stance as they realized it was Jeb. Recognizing him from the image Angel sent around.

**authors note: THIS WAS A FREEBIE! THAT IS WHY IT IS SO SHORT! Please I need two reviews! Cliffhanger! I hope anyway...**


	6. Authors Note

Hi, Guys!

It's CryingKittenForever here! I am so sorry for not updating in soo long, I am moving this story to Wattpad where I will be updating more often! If you choose to follow me to Wattpad you should also check out my BFF (in real life too!) the-other-side-of-me and her story lovestruck! My username over there is justBREATHEforNow! The story will be under the same name! Thank you and sorry for any inconvenience.


End file.
